1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strip ejection devices. More particularly, the invention relates to portable strip ejection systems for medical test applications.
2. Related Art
In devices where a disposable element is to be located in a non-disposable element and the disposable element is used and then disposed of, it is often desirable to minimize contact between an operator and the used disposable element. This is particularly so for devices where blood or other potentially infectious agents are present in or on the disposable element. An example of such a device is a strip and meter based testing device for medical use. In this type of device, a disposable strip or other shaped element is filled with a biological sample such as blood, either while located or prior to being located in a meter that reads the test result.